


Sugarbabes

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Series: Mirror, Mirror [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Никакого тебе попкорна».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarbabes

_come my lady come come my lady_

— Вообще-то, я старался.

— Ты выёбывался.

— Нет, старался. Апеллировал к классике. Готовился.

— Ладно, ладно, я не могу ненавидеть человека, который так любит матрицу.

Ревёрб сидел, забравшись в кресло с ногами, в футболке Циско, но тот был практически уверен: сам Ревёрб разницы бы в жизни не заметил. Судя по всему, им выпал уникальный случай совпадения предпочтений в разных мирах.

— Так и не надо меня ненавидеть, — он зачерпнул ложкой клубничное мороженое прямо из ведёрка. — Чёрт, как вкусно, у нас его давно заменили синтетикой. Так вот. Лучше сходи со мной на свидание.

— Чувак, ты подкатываешь хуже, чем я, — Циско требовательно протянул руку за мороженым. Ложку тоже отобрал, не обращая внимания на протестующее мычание. — Зачем нам вообще ходить на свидания, если твои намерения настолько очевидны.

— Вот теперь я понял, почему у тебя нет девушки, — Ревёрб скрестил руки на груди и недовольно смотрел на Циско.

Подводка смылась плохо, так что он — отчасти от этого, отчасти от банального недосыпа — смахивал на большую панду.

— У тебя тоже нет.

Ревёрб всплеснул руками.

— Но мне и не надо!

— Мне тоже! — Циско пожал плечами, но взгляда от мороженого не отвёл, только ковырялся в ведёрке ложкой с упорством, достойным лучшего применения.

— Да? — а вот вскидывать бровь так выразительно умел только Ревёрб. — С каких это пор?

— С тех самых, как ты внезапно оказался жив. И я, кстати, всё ещё не простил тебе молчание.

— Ладно. Прогиб засчитан. И прости.

— Завали, — беззлобно отозвался Циско. — Передай попкорн лучше. Смотри, смотри, — он указал ложкой на толстое стекло между их закутком и лабораторией. — Сейчас Барри станет будить уснувшего на прототипе Уэллса.

— И что в этом такого, что тебе нужен попкорн? — скептически вопросил Ревёрб, но заветную кукурузу всё-таки передал.

— Он будет петь.

— Что, настолько плохо?

— О, нет. Он отлично поёт. Настолько отлично, что Уэллс зеленеет от зависти каждый раз.

— Так, — Ревёрб подтянул кресло ближе к стеклу. — Я тоже хочу попкорн.

А потом он потянулся к искомому. Циско жестом бывалого квотербека спрятал от него ведёрко, вместо этого поднимаясь на ноги и склоняясь над креслом. Прижимаясь своими губами к губам Ревёрба. Через несколько долгих секунд Циско отстранился, а потом фыркнул, облизываясь:

— Месть моя сладка. Никакого тебе попкорна.

Вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, Ревёрб сгрёб его за ворот футболки и потянул обратно в поцелуй. Ведёрко выпало из рук Циско с гулким стуком, белые хлопья разлетелись по полу кабинета, и сладкий запах ванили стал совсем уж одуряющим. Попкорн теперь, кажется, был повсюду.

«Да и хрен с ним, — подумал Циско. — Да и хрен с ним».

А потом и вовсе перестал думать.

На пение Барри никто не оглянулся.


End file.
